


Someday We'll Know

by jendavis



Series: Some Hardison/Eliot Stories [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/pseuds/jendavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison will read up on it. Or into it.  Whatever.  (Written for leverage500 prompt, "Fives")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday We'll Know

The grandfather clock forgery's going a lot faster than it would had Eliot not stopped in with a six-pack of beer and a case of complaints.

"You gotta sand _with_ the grain, or the finish ain't gonna look right."

Then it's eye-rolls and grumbling about the game Eliot's missing, and eventually it's Hardison being shooed away entirely.

"No, look, just go get started on that escapement thing. I've _got_ this."

They're done by seven.

\---

Later, over a spare five minutes, the article Alec's pretending not to read will say, _1\. He'll Take Time To Help You_. He'll scoff, but read on.

\---

They have to fly out in six hours, not ten. Eliot's been ducking Nate's calls all night, and Alec sucks at drawing straws.

It'll probably just go to voicemail anyway. No need to panic.

But Eliot answers, stolen sleep evident in his gravelly tone. "Hey man. What's up?"

Apologies, switched flights and drawn straws, Alec babbles. Eliot doesn't stop him.

\---

Alec won't think about it until he reads _2\. He Always Answers Your Calls_. 

\---

The job goes south. Alec's not even surprised this time, just spends three days straight mainlining caffeine and spitting out code. He mostly fails to sleep on the plane home, after, doesn't really wake again until they're arriving at Nate's.

"...just gonna order pizza," Eliot's saying. "Get Hardison fed before he collapses. Least you won't have any cleaning to do after, right? Parker? Sophie? You guys in?"

\---

 _3\. He Wants Your Friends To Like Him_.

Alec will concede that it's probably redundant, given the circumstances.

\---

Parker's insane, and Eliot's usually the first to remind him.

But just 'cause he's right doesn't mean he has to keep bringing it up. Alec's thing with Parker only really started crashing _yesterday_ , for crying out loud.

Never mind the reasons.

\---

_4\. He Never Seems To Like Any Guy You Like_

_4\. He Never Seems To Like Any ~~Guy~~ Girl You Like_.

\---

It's wild eyes and worry slipping into Eliot's voice, next to Alec's open grave, and hands grabbing tight, not letting go first.

It's shame flashing quick when he hears how Alec got caught in the Mako's office without backup, and it's texts sent from Ecuador.

 _Mako's hooked. Had to eat raw snake, feel like hell,_ and _Flight's delayed._ and _Where are you? Everything okay back home_

It's things he's starting to let slip. The questions he's starting to ask. The nephew Eliot hasn't seen in years, do you think it's safe to visit him? When was the last time you saw Nana? You miss her?

And it all rounds back to his eyes. Staring, evading, asking questions that Alec can't yet answer and sometimes telling him _everything_.

\---

Not that Eliot Spencer has one, of course, but the last of the "Five Signs He's Into You" article will read, _He'll Show You His Vulnerable Side_.

Smirking, he'll toss Sophie's magazine back onto the table.

Later, maybe that night, he'll give Eliot a call, just to see if he answers.


End file.
